Sleep With Mr Uchiha
by zeesj
Summary: Novel ini begitu panas, oleh gejolak dan percikan gairah dua manusia yang saling bermusuhan, yang sama-sama bertemperamen keras, Naruto seorang pria mandiri yang meledak-ledak harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke, pria arogan yang terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Kau adalah kelemahanku -Uchiha Sasuke-
1. Prolog

Sleep With Mr.Uchiha

Story by Santy Agatha

Warning : YAOI, M-PREG, TYPO(s)

Ketika bisnis orang tuanya jatuh dan keluarganya mengalami kebangkrutan secara tiba-tiba, Naruto terpaksa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana orang-orang yang dicintainya satu persatu meninggalkannya. Kaa-sannya yang terpuruk dalam rasa malu dan kecewa lalu meninggal karena digerogoti penyakit yang sumber utamanya adalah dari hatinya yang hancur karena tidak kuat menjalani kehidupan baru setelah kejatuhan keluarganya, Tou-sannya yang menjadi pemabuk setelah kematian sang Kaa-san, ahkirnya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang diindikasikan bunuh diri dengan sengaja. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, sebatang kara di dunia ini.

Sendirian di dunia ini, Naruto menyadari bahwa yang menjadi penghancur hidup keluarganya, yang menjadi pembunuh tak langsung kedua orang tuanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Pria berdarah Jepang, penguasa bisnis yang punya hobby menghancurkan dan menguasai perusahaan-perusahaan kecil yang dia incar, termasuk perusahaan orang tua Naruto.

Kehidupan keluarga mereka sebenarnya baik-baik saja sebelum Uchiha Sasuke masuk dan merusak semuanya. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh pria itu kepada perusahaan Tou-sannya, yang Naruto yakini, pria itulah yang menjadi penyebab utama dia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah pengusaha dengan kejeniusan di bidang bisnis dan berdarah dingin, dia ditakuti karena tidak punya belas kasihan. Tidak ada yang menyukai wataknya yang pemarah dan kejam, tetapi tidak ada yang berani menentangnya, karena pria itu selalu menghancurkan siapapun yang menghalanginya tanpa ampun.

Dengan nekat dan didorong oleh keinginan membalaskan dendam bagi keluarganya, Naruto mencoba mendekati Sasuke dan mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada pria kejam itu. Naruto ingin mencari kepuasan dengan melukai Sasuke, meskipun hanya sedikit. Tetapi sayangnya, penjagaan keamanan di sekeliling Sasuke tidak tertembus. Naruto malahan berahkir dalam cengkeraman Sasuke, dirinya di culik paksa, dilecehkan di luar kehendaknya dan dipenjara di rumah Sasuke.

Kenapa Sasuke menyekapnya? Apakah Sasuke mengetahui niat Naruto untuk membalaskan dendam kematian kedua orangtuanya sehingga memutuskan untuk menahannya? Dan kenapa semakin lama, Sasuke semakin tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto? Apa sebenarnya rahasia yang disimpan oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang misterius itu?

Novel ini begitu panas, oleh gejolak dan percikan gairah dua manusia yang saling bermusuhan, yang sama-sama bertemperamen keras, Naruto seorang pria mandiri yang meledak-ledak harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke, pria arogan yang terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

End/tbc


	2. Chapter 1

Sleep With Mr.Uchiha

Story by Santhy Agatha

Warning : YAOI, M-PREG, TYPO(s)

Happy reading semuaa

Suasana yang hingar bingar membuat Naruto mengeryitkan matanya. Dia tidak suka suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Dia merindukan kamarnya, kamar tenang yang damai, tempat dia bisa duduk dan membaca sambil mendengarkan musik sayup-sayup.

Tapi musik yang sangat keras ini hampir melampaui batas toleransinya, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari tempat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa. Pria itu, pria jahat itu –menurut sumber yang dia dengar akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi.

Naruto mencoba menarik turun celana hitam pendeknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Seragam waitress ini amat sangat tidak nyaman, dengan belahan dada yang begitu rendah dan celana yang begitu pendek, Naruto seperti dipaksa menyamar menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Tetapi bukankah itu memang tujuannya? Dia tidak ingin pria itu mengenalnya, meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu ditakutkannya, mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang tak disengaja, saat pria itu menemui Tou-sannya di ruang kerjanya. Saat itu penampilan Naruto tidak seperti sekarang, rambutnya yang sedikit panjang dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal membingkai wajahnya, bajunya tertutup dan sopan, beda sekali dengan sekarang.

Naruto mengernyitkan matanya lagi, aku benar-benar berpenampilan seperti pria murahan, desahnya.

Suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, matanya mencari-cari dan itu dia! Pria itu ada disana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu heboh dikelilingi banyak sekali bodyguard berbadan kekar. Tanpa sadar Naruto mendengus, yah karena dia pria jahat yang suka menyakiti orang, dia pasti punya banyak musuh yang ingin membunuhnya.

Dengan penasaran Naruto menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani melawan Uchiha Sasuke, akan berakhir dalam tragedi. Seperti Tou-sannya, seperti seluruh keluarganya. Desah Naruto pahit.

Dulu keluarga Naruto adalah keluarga berada, Tou-sannya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang elektronik, perusahaan mereka berada dimana - mana, dan mereka sangat kaya. Bagi Naruto keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun Kaa-sannya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, tapi selain itu dia adalah Kaa-san yang sempurna.

Pikiran Naruto menerawang di saat-saat bahagia itu, saat dia, Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap sarapan pagi yang dibuatkan Kaa-sannya dengan penuh cinta, dan sang Tou-san akan bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan Kaa-sannya akan menatap sang Tou-san dengan tatapan memuja. Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Sampai kemudian Uchiha Sasuke datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Uchiha Sasuke tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis Tou-san Naruto, dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu hubungan kerjasama. Pada awalnya sang Tou-san tidak tertarik, dia sudah cukup puas dengan bisnis yang dijalankannya sendiri. Tapi Sasuke tidak menyerah, dengan berbagai cara dia berusaha mendekati Tou-sannya. Dan entah kenapa Tou-sannya akhirnya menyerah ke dalam kuasa Uchiha Sasuke, kuasa iblis kegelapan yang ketika mencengkeram tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Sasuke menghancurkan keluarganya secara harfiah, entah kenapa kepemilikan sang Tou-san atas bisnis itu dimentahkan begitu saja, semuanya diambil oleh Sasuke dan dikendalikan di bawah tangannya. Tou-sannya tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah bulanan untuknya dan keluarganya.

Keluarga Naruto jatuh miskin seketika. Rumah mewah mereka disita paksa, mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil sederhana, berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka.

Naruto kuat menanggung itu semua. Tetapi tidak dengan sang Kaa-san. Kaa-sannya dari kecil terbiasa bergelimang kekayaan, seperti putri raja. Sampai menikah dengan sang Tou-san, Tou-sannyapun terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginya. Kaa-sannya sudah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu –karena tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya.

Dan makin hancur ketika mereka makin miskin, makin menderita. Akhirnya penderitaan itu tak tertanggungkan lagi bagi Kaa-sannya, dia mulai sakit-sakitan… semakin kurus, semakin sering menangis di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu pagi, Kaa-sannya meninggal begitu saja.

Naruto masih ingat ketika dia berdiri di samping Tou-sannya yang membeku, menatap wajah Kaa-sannya yang kurus dan pucat, ekspresinya seperti tertidur, dan merasa sedih, karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa Kaa-sannya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia.

Sepeninggal sang Kaa-san, Tou-sannya hancur. Hancur total. Dia mulai bermabuk-mabukan, kadang berteriak-teriak dan menangis sendirian di malam-malam sepi, lalu pada suatu hari, Tou-sannya mengendarai mobil mereka, satu-satunya harta mereka yang masih tersisa, dan menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu terguling beberapa kali, dan Tou-sannya pun tewas seketika di tempat. Polisi mengatakan bahwa kandungan alkohol di darah Tou-sannya sangat tinggi, hingga dapat dikatakan, Tou-sannya lah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Naruto sebatang kara. Dan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya makin menyeruak setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya. Semua ini berakar dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sejak pria itu muncul di keluarganya, semuanya hancur dan musnah. Naruto harus membalas dendam, dengan cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan Kaa-sannya, dan kematian sia-sia Tou-sannya.

Sejak itu, dia menyelidiki semua hal tentang Uchiha Sasuke, dimana dia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, apa kesukaannya. Semua informasi itu dikumpulkannya baik-baik dan disusunnya.

Ketika Naruto mendapat informasi, bahwa Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih wanitanya ataupun dengan kekasih prianya di klub kelas atas ini, klub Azalea.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan di sebuah tempat makan sederhana, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar sebagai waitress di sini.

Semua butuh pengorbanan dan Naruto menyadari itu, bahwa pembalasan dendam butuh pengorbanan besar. Seperti ketika dia harus berdandan sebagai pria murahan dengan celana yang sangat pendek dan baju yang seksi, bahkan terkadang malam demi malam harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar bingar musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya pria ataupun wanita genit yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia pria murahan yang bisa dibeli. Semua butuh pengorbanan dan mahal harganya. Tapi Naruto merasa itu akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan nanti, kepuasan untuk membunuh pria itu dalam siksaan menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan pria itu pada Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya.

Dia sudah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi, di dasar gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Uchiha Sasuke malam ini. Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan orang lain. Gelasnya ekslusif, khusus hanya dipakai dirinya, dan tadi siang ketika berpura-pura membersihkan bar, Naruto menyelinap ke tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak terdeteksi ke gelas tersebut. Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yg sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh Uchiha Sasuke, maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

Uchiha Sasuke merasa muram malam ini. Entah kenapa. Dia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang, atau kalau perlu, membunuh seseorang. Malam ini dia datang ke klub bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi untuk mencari masalah. Dengan dikelilingi para bodyguardnya yang selalu siap menjaganya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Sasuke menguasai beberapa keahlian bela diri. Tetapi ketika kau punya uang banyak, memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu.

Pemilik klub itu sendiri yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutangnya kepada Sasuke. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh pria gendut itu menggiringnya ke kursi VIP terbaik,

"Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani anda." gumam si pemilik klub dengan nada menjilat.

Sasuke menatap ke sekeliling dengan tak berminat, menatap semua wanita dan pria disana yang hampir- hampir seperti semut mengelilinginya, dengan tatapan berharap untuk dipilih. Terlalu murahan. Gumamnya dalam hati, semua manusia di dunia ini murahan dan penjilat.

Sasuke memutuskan tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan matanya terpaku pada pria itu. Pria yang tampak salah tempat di klub malam mewah ini. Mengenakan baju luar biasa menggoda tetapi tampak tidak nyaman di dalamnya.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya,

"Aku mau dia." gumamnya sambil menunjuk pria itu.

"Aku mau dia."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada malas yang tenang, tetapi gaungnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk itu menjadi hening. Dan Naruto merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Pada dia yang sedang bersandar di meja bar, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan gugup Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membalas tatapan mata semua orang, lalu matanya terpaku pada mata itu, mata berwarna onyx sehingga nyaris menyamai gelapnya langit malam, menyebabkan pupil matanya tampak begitu tajam.

"Cepat kesana. Dia menginginkanmu." sang bartender yang berdiri di belakangnya berbisik kepadanya, seolah takut kalau Naruto tidak cepat-cepat menuruti keinginan Sasuke, akan berakibat fatal.

Naruto mengernyit pada Sasuke, mencoba menantang mata pria itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah...apakah..." Naruto berdehem karena suaranya begitu serak,

"Apakah anda ingin dibawakan minuman?"

Sasuke hanya menatapnya beberapa saat yang menegangkan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bawakan satu, minumanku yang biasa."

Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman kesukaan Sasuke, minuman yang biasa. Tangan Naruto gemetar ketika menerima nampan minuman itu. Sedikit lagi Naruto….., gumamnya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sedikit lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan…… sedikit lagi….

Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa, dengan langkah gemetar dia mendekati Sasuke yang duduk bagaikan sang raja, menunggunya.

Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja depan Sasuke, semoga kau lekas meminumnya dan lekas mati. Doa Naruto dalam hati.

Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menginginkan Sasuke hidup, karena pria itu terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya.

Matanya malahan tertuju pada Naruto dan memandangnya tajam.

"Duduk." Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya. Melirik tempat di sebelahnya.

Sekujur tubuh Naruto mengejang menerima perintah yang begitu arogan, tanpa sadar matanya memancarkan kebencian, siapa pria ini berani-beraninya memerintahnya seperti ini?

Ketika naruto termenung, seorang waitress lain dengan gugup mendorongnya supaya duduk, menuruti permintaan Sasuke, sehingga dengan terpaksa Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Siapa namamu?" Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, sama sekali tidak melirik gelas minuman di mejanya.

Naruto sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini, nama samarannya, "Menma." jawabnya kaku.

Sasuke mengernyit menatapnya dengan seksama, lalu jemari panjang itu tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik dagu Naruto mendekat, supaya dia bisa mengamati wajah Naruto dengan cermat,

"Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya di sini."

"Eh...dia...dia pegawai baru kami Sasuke-sama, maafkan ketidaksopanannya, saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana membawakan minuman untuk tamu sepenting anda," sang pemilik klub menyela dengan gugup, wajahnya tampak cemas melihat Naruto melayani tamu pentingnya dengan setengah hati.

Dengan pandangan memarahi dia memperingatkan Naruto, "Ayo Menma perkenalkan dirimu kepada Sasuke-sama, Sasuke-sama telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pelayan minumannya, itu merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih."

Mendengar perintah itu membuat Naruto menegakkan dagunya dengan angkuh.

"Saya sudah memperkenalkan diri saya, dan saya sudah membawakan minuman untuk Sasuke-sama yang terhormat, karena itu saya akan pergi." jawab Naruto ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah tercapai, gelas minuman beracun itu sudah ada di meja Sasuke, dan sebentar lagi Sasuke akan mati karena sesak napas.

Tetapi sebelum Naruto sempat berdiri, Sasuke meraih jemarinya dan menariknya kencang, supaya terduduk lagi, tapi kali ini di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Apa… apaaan…." suaranya terhenti ketika bibir yang keras dan dingin itu tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya, Naruto memberontak ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman yang basah dan panas.

Ciuman itu sungguh tak sopan karena bibir dingin Sasuke tanpa permisi langsung memagut bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan, lidahnya langsung meyeruak masuk merasakan keseluruhan diri Naruto, menghisapnya, menikmatinya dan menggilasnya tanpa ampun.

Sekujur tubuh Naruto terasa terbakar, panas karena amarah dan demam kerena gairah. Pria ini sudah jelas-jelas sangat ahli ketika mencumbu wanita atau pria, sehingga Naruto yang belum berpengalamanpun terbawa oleh gairahnya, mengalahkan kebenciannya.

Tetapi pikiran bahwa pria ini telah memanfaatkan begitu banyak wanita dan pria demi memuaskan rasa arogan dan kekuasaannya membuat Naruto merasa muak, dan tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong pria itu menjauh, dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

PLAKKK!!!

Suasana di klub itu menjadi sangat hening. Luar biasa hening. Bahkan musik yang hiruk pikuk itupun terhenti karena semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah Naruto, yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang membatu duduk di sofa VIP nya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kasar mencengkram lengan Naruto, begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat Naruto menjerit,

"Kurang ajar kau!! berani-beraninya kau memukul Sasuke-sama." teriak sebuah suara berat dan kasar, Naruto menoleh dan mendapati kedua tangannya dicengkram oleh pria berbadan besar yang sepertinya salah satu bodyguard Sasuke.

Lengan pria itu yang besar dan kuat

menahannya sampai tangannya terasa kaku dan sakit. Tapi Naruto tidak menyerah, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, mencakar, menggigit lengan yang tetap terasa sekeras batu itu. Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan rasa malu karena sebagai pria, ia merasa kekuatannya begitu tak berdaya menahan dominasi kekuatan seseorang yang bergender sama dengannya.

"Lepaskan dia." suara dingin Sasuke terdengar di keheningan.

Orang-orang masih diam menunggu,

memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang akan dilakukan pria yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada seseorang yang berani menamparnya.

Seketika itu juga, bodyguard Sasuke yang berbadan kekar melepaskan Naruto, membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena kelelahan meronta-ronta.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di bawah tatapan mata banyak orang yang menanti. Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi sambil mengusap pipinya, bekas tamparan Naruto.

"Berapa hargamu?" suara Sasuke terdengar

tenang dan dingin,

Mata Naruto membelalak,

harga?? Apa yang dibicarakan pria ini? Matanya melirik ke gelas minuman Sasuke yang sudah diracuninya di meja.

Semuanya berantakan, serunya menahan

kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri. Semua gara-gara dia tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya.

Seharusnya ketika Sasuke melecehkannya dia bisa menahan diri dan berpura-pura menjadi pria gampangan, seharusnya dia mau berkorban menahan perasaannya. Setidaknya ketika dia menurut, Sasuke mungkin akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meminum minumannya itu dan mati. Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat, Sasuke tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan tertarik sepenuhnya kepada Naruto.

Lagipula Naruto tidak bisa berpura-pura menyukai Sasuke, kebenciannya terlalu dalam pada pria itu.

Sakura Haruno, primadona di bar ini mendekati Sasuke dengan tatapan merayu, dialah yang biasanya dipilih Sasuke untuk menemani pria itu minum ketika Sasuke berkunjung kesini, dan sekarang hatinya dipenuhi kecemburuan karena Sasuke tampak begitu tertarik kepada anak baru itu. Padahal kalau dilihat dari wajahnya, anak baru itu jauh lebih jelek daripada dirinya,

"Sudahlah Sasuke," Sakura menyentuhkan tangannya di kerah baju Sasuke,

"Pria jelek itu tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemani, aduhh!!!"

Sakura mengaduh karena Sasuke merenggut tangannya yang meraba kerah baju Sasuke.

Jemari Sasuke mencengkeramnya dengan kekuatan tak ditahan-tahan lagi, menyakitinya hingga terasa menusuk ke tulang,

"Menyingkir." gumam Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh pada Sakura, lalu menghempaskan tangan Sakura dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Sakura terdorong menjauh. Sambil meringis menahan sakit dan ketakutan. Sakura lekas-lekas menjauh.

"Nah," Sasuke memusatkan mata dinginnya kembali ke Naruto, "Katakan berapa hargamu, dan aku akan membayarnya."

Aku harus memiliki pria ini.

Sasuke memutuskan dalam hati. Aku harus memilikinya segera.

Tuhan tahu dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan pria ini. Tetapi entah kenapa pria satu ini memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa dia sudah menantang pria paling berbahaya.

Mata Sasuke melirik gelas yang diletakkan Naruto di mejanya, dia tahu kalau dia diracuni. Naruto terlalu tidak berpengalaman dalam usaha pertamanya membunuh orang. Tangannya gemetaran dan matanya gugup, berkali-kali melirik ke gelas minuman itu. Dan juga nama palsu yang menggelikan itu. Naruto bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah terbongkar dari awal.

Sebenarnya tadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk menertawakan Naruto diam-diam, dengan pura-pura akan meminum minuman beracun itu. Tapi bibir ranum itu, dan penampilan Naruto yang luar biasa menggoda memunculkan sisi iblis dalam dirinya, sisi Iblis yang kehausan.

Mungkin sudah waktunya pria yang satu ini menerima pelajaran atas

kenekatannya.

Naruto tertegun marah mendengar pelecehan Sasuke atas dirinya. Berapa harganya? Hah?! Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau?

Pria iblis ini harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak wanita dan pria-berstatus uke- yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan memohon-mohon untuk dimilikinya, ada seseorang yang tidak sudi disentuh olehnya.

Dengan marah Naruto mendongakkan dagunya menantang Sasuke,

"Saya lebih memilih mati daripada menjual diri kepada anda." gumamnya kasar

Suara di seluruh klub itu langsung dipenuhi dengungan gelisah menanti rekasi Sasuke.

Tidak disangka-sangka Sasuke tersenyum. Lalu melirik ke arah bodyguardnya,

"Tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memilikinya." gumamnya datar dan memberikan isyarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat, Naruto tidak sempat lari ataupun panik, karena tiba-tiba bodyguard Sasuke yang berbadan paling besar, merenggutnya kasar, mengangkatnya kasar lalu membantingnya di pundaknya seperti sekarung beras

Sekejap dipenuhi rasa pusing karena posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, Naruto tersadar bahwa dia sudah diangkat keluar dari klub itu.

Sekuat tenaga Naruto mencoba memberontak, tangannya memukul-mukul punggung bodyguard itu dan kakinya menendang-nendang keras sambil berteriak-teriak menahan marah dan frustasi.

Tetapi tubuh bodyguard itu sekeras batu, tidak bereaksi atas pemberontakan Naruto. Percuma meminta tolong, karena Naruto yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menolongnya, semua pengunjung klub yang pengecut itu hanya menatap kejadian di depan mereka dengan muka bodohnya, sang pemilik klub masih memandang takjub kepada Sasuke yang melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan dengan Naruto yang meronta-ronta dan menjerit-jerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir Naruto diturunkan, sedetik setelah dia diturunkan, Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menjauh, tetapi baru beberapa langkah, tangan sekeras batu itu menangkapnya lagi.

Naruto meronta tapi tak bisa berontak, frustasi, dia menggigit sekuat tenaga tangan yang mendekapnya itu. Sang bodyguard mengaduh sambil mengumpat-umpat, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap kegaduhan di depannya sambil terkekeh geli.

Naruto mencoba berontak, menggigit dan menendang sampai kelelahan, dia menatap Sasuke terengah-engah dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, masih dalam cengkeraman kuat tangan bodyguard Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas tatapannya dengan senyum manis yang jahat,

"Kalau kau berjanji mau bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil."

"Mati saja kau!" sembur Naruto penuh kemarahan.

Sasuke terkekeh lagi,

"Oke, kau yang minta." dengan isyarat anggukan kepala Sasuke memerintahkan para bodyguardnya,

"Masukkan dia ke bagasi."

Tbc


	3. Chapter 2

Sleep With Mr.Uchiha

Story by Santy Agatha

Warning : YAOI, M-PREG, TYPO(s)

Perjalanan itu terasa menyiksa dan panjang. Tubuh Naruto dilempar begitu saja dengan kasar oleh bodyguard Sasuke ke bagasi dan dikunci dari luar.

Naruto berusaha menendang, berteriak, meronta, tetapi pada akhirnya dia kelelahan dan kehabisan oksigen.

Menyadari bahwa ruang bagasi ini begitu sempit dan pengap dengan asupan oksigen yang makin menipis, Naruto terdiam, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang

berdebar keras, campur aduk antara rasa takut dan ingin tahu, akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya?

Lama sekali Naruto menunggu, sampai akhirnya mobil itu melambat, terdengar suara pintu gerbang yang berat dibuka, lalu mobil itu melaju lagi, melambat, dan kemudian berhenti.

Suara pintu mobil di banting. Dan Syukurlah, ada gerakan membuka bagasi. Naruto bersiap melompat dan menyerang siapa saja yang membuka pintu bagasi itu, lalu kabur. Ah ya Tuhan, semoga semudah itu.

Pintu bagasi terbuka sedikit dan secercah cahaya masuk melalui celah yang hanya dibuka sempit.

"Naruto," itu suara Sasuke dan pria itu memanggil namanya. Wajah Naruto langsung pucat pasi. Pria itu sejak awal sudah mengetahui penyamarannya!

"Aku akan membuka pintu bagasi ini, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak memberontak." ada seberkas senyum di suara Sasuke. Kurang ajar. Pria itu pasti dari tadi sudah menertawakan kebodohannya!

"Kau ada di rumahku, dan perlu kau tahu, para pengawalku sangat tidak ramah, kusarankan kau turun dengan sikap penurut dan tenang, demi dirimu sendiri, karena para pengawalku mungkin akan

melukaimu kalau kau bertindak bodoh."

Rumah Sasuke, Naruto memejamkan matanya frustrasi. Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, rumah Sasuke yang terletak di atas tanah begitu luas di kawasan elite pinggiran kota. Rumah itu dipagari dengan pagar tinggi di sekelilingnya dan setiap akses masuk dijaga oleh pengawal-pengawal Sasuke. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke area rumah ini tanpa

sepengetahuan Sasuke. Begitupun, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizin Sasuke juga.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apakah kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik, dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu secara manusiawi. Atau kau memilih bertindak bodoh lalu mungkin aku akan mengikatmu dalam karung dan kusekap di gudang." suara Sasuke di luar menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" gumam Naruto dengan penuh keberanian.

Terdengar suara Sasuke terkekeh di luar sana, "Menurutmu kenapa Naruto? Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu diracuni di tempat umum? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini mengendus-endus mencari kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendammu kepadaku?" suara Sasuke terdengar dekat, "Kau sudah bermain api," bisiknya,

"Dan sekarang saatnya kau untuk terbakar."

Pintu bagasi itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan Naruto belum siap meronta. Lagipula, percuma meronta. Dibelakang Sasuke yang berdiri dengan pongahnya, ada beberapa bodyguard dengan tubuh kekar bertampang seperti batu. Dan melihat tampang dan penampilan mereka, Naruto tahu, mereka tidak akan segan-segan melukainya kalau Naruto berbuat sesuatu yang sekiranya akan mencelakakan majikan mereka.

Sasuke mundur selangkah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya setengah membungkuk, "Silahkan Tuan Muda, biarkan aku membantumu keluar." gumamnya mengejek.

Naruto menatap tangan itu lalu menggeram marah, kurang ajar sekali iblisl yang satu ini!

Dengan marah, ditepiskannya tangan Sasuke dan dia berusaha keluar sendiri dari bagasi sempit itu meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena kaki dan tangannya kaku dilipat di ruangan sempit dan menempuh perjalanan entah berapa puluh kilo.

Akhirnya Naruto berhasil berdiri keluar dari bagasi, dengan sepenuh harga dirinya.

Sasuke mengamati Naruto dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan melecehkan, lalu senyum muncul lagi di sudut bibirnya,

"Mari, silahkan masuk, selamat datang di rumahku." setengah memaksa pria itu mencengkeram lengan Naruto yang kaku lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Bagian depan ruang tamu Sasuke sangat megah, dengan arsitektur gaya lama yang entah kenapa bisa tampak begitu modern. Lantai marmernya berkilauan dengan warna gading, dan pilar-pilar besar di ruang tamu dengan warna serupa begitu menjulang tinggi, dipadukan dengan nuansa warna merah dan emas.

Sasuke membawa Naruto menuju ke sebuah tangga besar melingkar berwarna putih dan sekali lagi setengah menyeretnya menaiki tangga.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih, "Kau akan tinggal di kamar ini mulai sekarang." gumam Sasuke datar.

Naruto membelalakkan mata marah pada Sasuke, "Atas dasar apa kau memutuskan aku harus tinggal dimana. Aku mau pulang."

Bibir Sasuke masih menyiratkan senyum, tapi matanya tidak, mata itu bersinar dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin, "Kau tidak bisa pulang. Sekarang ini adalah rumahmu. Bersamaku."

Dengan cepat pria itu merengkuh pundak Naruto, dan pada detik itu juga Naruto menyadari bahwa pria itu akan menciumnya, secepat mungkin dia memalingkan muka, mencoba memberontak, hingga bibir Sasuke hanya mendarat di pelipisnya.

Cengkeraman Sasuke di pundaknya makin kuat sehingga terasa menyakitkan, "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikimu. Dan satu-satunya cara kau lepas dariku adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu, atau ketika kau... Mati."

Dengan kalimat penutupnya yang begitu kejam, Sasuke membuka pintu putih itu, dan mendorong Naruto masuk, lalu menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan Naruto yang menggedor-gedor dan menendang-nendang pintu itu dari dalam dengan histeris.

"Menurutmu apakah dia sudah siap untukku?"

Sasuke mengenakan jubah tidurnya, sutera hitam, dan duduk di sofa dikamarnya, hidangan lengkap tersedia untuknya di meja. Dengan tenang, pria itu menyesap anggurnya, lalu menatap Juugo, pengawal pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah khasnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya pikir dia sudah siap, bukan untuk menyerah kepada anda, tetapi siap membunuh anda, tatapan matanya adalah tatapan pembunuh yang penuh kebencian."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Juugo itu, "Ya, tatapan matanya membakar, penuh kebencian." Sasuke menyesap anggurnya lagi, memejamkan matanya, "Tapi kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat ingin memilikinya malam ini."

"Ya saya tahu," jawab Juugo tenang,

"Apakah anda akan memaksanya...?"

"Aku tidak suka memaksa seseorang, kau tentu tahu." Sasuke terbiasa dikelilingi wanita dan pria-uke-yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Tidak ada seorangpun, yang mampu menolak pesona Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan rambut hitam legam yang sedikit panjang mengena kerah, mata onyx yang bagaikan langit malam dan wajah aristrokatnya hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna seperti malaikat... kalau saja matanya tidak begitu dingin, tanpa perasaan dan menyimpan kebencian mendalam, menakutkan. Sasuke bagaikan iblis yang terperangkap dalam raga malaikat.

"Aku ingin dia menyerahkan dirinya padaku dengan sukarela."

Tentu saja. Gumam Juugo dalam hati. Kata-kata Sasuke bagaikan perintah baginya.

*

Obat ini sangat keras, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk main-main. Juugo mengamati bubuk putih dalam wadah kecil di depannya. Sangat keras, sekaligus sangat efektif.

Dan kalau pria itu meminumnya, maka dia akan menyerah pada Sasuke, dan menyenangkan tuannya.

Dengan gerakan pelan penuh perhitungan, Juugo mencampurkan bubuk putih tanpa rasa itu ke dalam minuman Naruto.

Obat ini akan membuat pria itu tersiksa dan meminta dipuaskan. Kalau tidak ada yang memuaskannya, maka pria itu akan merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, kesakitan. Dan Juugo yakin, Naruto akan meminta, bahkan memohon-mohon pada tuannya malam ini.

Malam ini pria itu akan menyerah dalam tanganmu, Tuanku.

Juugo tersenyum dalam hati, menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

*

Sudah hampir satu jam Naruto dikurung di dalam kamar ini, kamar mewah bernuansa putih, di karpet, di ranjang, di semua furniture-nya. Kamar ini dibuat untuk wanita maupun pria, dan Naruto merasa jijik membayangkan bahwa mungkin kekasih-kekasih Sasuke yang sebelumnya juga ditempatkan di ruangan ini.

Salah seorang pengawal Sasuke yang bertampang paling dingin dan bertubuh paling besar, setengah jam yang lalu masuk, membawa nampan makanan, meletakkannya di meja. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa pergi dan mengunci kembali pintu itu dari luar.

Dan selama setengah jam yang panjang itu pula, Naruto mencoba setengah mati untuk tidak melirik pada nampan yang sangat menggoda itu.

Perutnya keroncongan, dan dia merasa haus. Dia belum makan dari siang karena terlalu gugup merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada Sasuke, dan sekarang dia kena batunya.

Aroma makanan itu terasa begitu menggoda, aroma manis dan gurih masakan yang masih panas.

Mungkin jika aku mengintip sedikit apa makanannya...tidak! Naruto menghardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak akan makan, lebih baik dia mati kelaparan daripada harus menyerahkan pada kekuasaan Sasuke.

Tapi jika hanya minum mungkin tidak apa-apa. Naruto melirik haus pada minuman di nampan itu. Sari jeruk segar yang tampak begitu menggoda.

Akhirnya Naruto menyerah. Dia haus sampai terasa mau pingsan, dan dia harus minum, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan benar-benar pingsan.

Naruto tidak boleh pingsan, dia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari kamar ini, dari rumah ini.

Dengan gerakan cepat disambarnya gelas itu, diminumnya langsung berteguk-teguk karena begitu hausnya. Aliran dingin air itu terasa begitu segar ketika membasahi kerongkongannya.

Tanpa sadar segelas minuman itu sudah tandas, Naruto meletakkan gelas itu dengan pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah, Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak menyesal. Dia merasa lebih baik. Sekarang dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini, Mata Naruto berputar, ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari cara untuk melarikan diri. Ada jendela besar di ujung sana, yang dilapisi gorden berwarna putih, mungkin Naruto bisa mencari cara keluar dari sana.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto melangkah ke arah jendela itu untuk memeriksanya, tetapi seketika itu juga hatinya kecewa, Jendela itu sudah dilapisi kaca tebal, dan penuh dengan teralis besi yang sangat kuat, lagipula Naruto baru menyadari bahwa dia ada di lantai dua, kalaupun dia bisa membuka jendela itu, dia harus mencari cara agar bisa turun dari lantai dua dengan selamat.

Naruto mencoba berpikir, dia belum memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar, mungkin ada jalan keluar dari sana yang lolos dari pengawasan, dengan cepat dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, tetapi langkahnya terhuyung, entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening, dan seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar... Kepanasan...

Ada apa ini? Naruto meraba dahinya sendiri, terasa panas, Apakah dia demam ? Napas Naruto terengah, semuanya terasa panas... terasa panas... Naruto sangat butuh...

*

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar tempat dimana Naruto dikurung dengan pelan. Sudah larut malam, dan Sasuke tidak mengharapkan Naruto masih bangun.

Kamar itu gelap dan remang-remang, tapi mata Sasuke dapat melihat nampan makanan yang masih utuh, hanya minumannya yang habis. Pemuda keras kepala. Geram Sasuke dalam hati, dia pikir dia bisa mengancam Sasuke dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kelaparan, dia tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Naruto menyerah padanya...

Gerakan gemerisik di ranjang membuat Sasuke menoleh dengan waspada. Dalam keremangan kamar itu, Sasuke melihat Naruto terbaring di sana, gelisah.

Pria itu belum tidur rupanya... Dan dia tampak... Tidak tenang.

Ingin tahu, Sasuke mendekat, dan menemukan Naruto berbaring disana dengan tatapan mata tersiksa, tubuhnya menggeliat di atas ranjang berseprei satin putih itu seperti kepanasan, "Tolong...panas..." suara Naruto mendesah, serak seperti kesakitan.

Mengernyitkan keningnya, Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dahi Naruto, suhunya normal, dia tidak demam.

Kerutan di kening Sasuke makin dalam, lalu kenapa pria ini bilang kalau dia kepanasan?

"Kau mau minum?" Dengan cekatan Sasuke mengambil gelas air di meja pinggir ranjang, " Sini, aku bantu kau minum." Sasuke bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto, lalu mencoba membuatnya berdiri. Tubuh Naruto menggelayut lemah di lengannya, dan napas pria itu terengah, "Panas... Tolong... panas..." sekali lagi Naruto mendesahkan suara itu, suara kepanasan, seperti tersiksa.

Sasuke meminumkan air itu kepada Naruto, dan dengan rakus Naruto menghirup air itu, tetapi napasnya tetap terengah, dan dia masih tampak tersiksa oleh rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya.

Pasti ada sesuatu... Jangan-jangan...

Sasuke memundurkan tubuh Naruto yang bersandar padanya, supaya dia bisa mengamati Naruto dengan jelas.

Wajah Naruto nampak merona kemerahan, napasnya terengah, dan matanya sedikit tidak fokus, dia selalu mengeluh kepanasan... Jangan-jangan...

Dengan cepat Sasuke membaringkan kembali Naruto ke ranjang, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu, membanting pintunya, dan berteriak,

"JUUGO!!"

Sekejap, tanpa suara seolah menggunakan sihir, Juugo muncul di depan Sasuke,

"Ya Tuan."

"Kau campurkan apa di minuman Naruto?"

Juugo sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, "Saya mencampurkan obat milik saya, Tuan tahu itu obat apa."

Wajah Sasuke mengeras, "Ya. Aku tahu itu obat apa. Dan aku menolak memperalat seseorang dalam pengaruh obat. Kau melakukan sendiri tanpa meminta izinku, kau tahu kalau aku marah aku bisa menghukummu."

Juugo tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Sasuke, "Anda memerintahkan saya untuk membuat pria itu menyerah. Dia sangat membenci anda, dan pasti akan berontak mati-matian, obat itulah satu-satunya cara membuat dia menyerah," Juugo menatap mata Sasuke, "Anda bisa meninggalkan kamar ini kalau anda tidak ingin memanfaatkannya."

"Dia kesakitan, kau tahu itu." geram Sasuke marah, Juugo hanya mengangkat bahunya, " Anda bisa meredakan sakitnya. Dan besok, setelah anda memilikinya, mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih penurut."

"Berapa banyak obat yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Dosis biasa tuan, tetapi efeknya berbeda-beda tergantung orangnya."

"Jadi ini bisa berlangsung selama ber jam-jam atau sepanjang malam?"

"Selama anda ingin bersenang-senang, Tuan."

Sasuke terdiam. Kata-kata Juugo terasa begitu menggoda.

*

Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, didorong perasaan yang kuat untuk melihat Naruto kembali.

Naruto masih menggeliat dan mengerang-erang di atas ranjang, ketika Sasuke duduk di ranjang, Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkabut, seolah tidak mengenalinya.

"Aku sakit...tubuhku... panas..."

Sasuke tersenyum dengan kelembutan yang aneh, Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya, bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Naruto dari kesakitannya.

Dan Naruto membutuhkan Sasuke untuk itu. Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyapu lembut bibir Naruto, mendapati mata Naruto membelalak kaget. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sungguh luar biasa, perpaduan antara kepolosan dan gairah yang kuat sungguh-sungguh menggodanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" bisik Sasuke lembut. Naruto menatap Sasuke, atau setidaknya mencoba menatap dengan matanya yang sulit fokus, "Aku... apa yang terjadi pada diriku?"

Sasuke mengulurkan jemarinya, dan menyapukannya di pipi Naruto, membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar.

"Anak buahku mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mencampurkan obat di minumanmu..."

"Obat...? Apakah aku diracuni?"

"Itu bukan racun Naruto, obat itu akan merangsangmu sampai hasratmu tak terkendali, dan kau akan kesakitan jika dirimu tidak dipuaskan."

Naruto butuh waktu sesaat untuk mencerna, sampai kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Sasuke, sedikit kesadarannya meneriakkan peringatan akan bahaya. Dan tubuhnya langsung beringsut, susah payah mencoba menjauhi Sasuke.

Tetapi Sasuke merengkuh Naruto lagi dan berbisik lembut di telinga Naruto, "Aku bisa membantumu menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu," sambil berbicara, tangannya yang bebas turun ke dada Naruto, erangan Naruto ketika merasakan jemari Sasuke terdengar begitu menderita,

"Terlalu sensitif, sayang? Kau membutuhkan pelampiasan dengan segera bukan?" tangan Sasuke bergerak ke pusat gairah Naruto.

"Tidak!" Naruto mencoba berteriak dan mencengkeram lengan Sasuke,

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Ini satu-satunya cara, sayang," suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit parau,

"Biarkan aku membantumu."

Naruto mengerang ketika denyutan itu meningkat seiring dengan sentuhan Sasuke. Otaknya memberontak atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu dengan jari-jarinya, tapi tubuhnya tak kuasa menolaknya. Naruto membutuhkan jemari Sasuke itu... Ia membutuhkannya...

"Aku akan menolongmu Naruto, tapi kau juga harus membantuku, aku juga butuh pelepasan. Lihat aku Naruto."

Sasuke membuka jubah satin hitamnya, dan tubuhnya telanjang di balik jubah itu. Dan napas Naruto tercekat ketika melihat bukti gairah Sasuke begitu keras.

"Gunakan aku Naruto, biarkan aku ada di dalam dirimu."

Itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang mendekati permohonan yang pernah Sasuke gunakan pada seseorang, dan hanya dia lakukan kepada Naruto.

Sasuke melakukannya karena dia sangat bergairah kepada Naruto, dia amat sangat bergairah, dan Naruto tidak berada dalam kondisi untuk menolak gairahnya.

Tubuh Sasuke sudah menindih Naruto, dan pria itu menggodanya dengan pinggulnya yang menggeliat dan mengundang. Sasuke menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, menjaga agar tubuhnya yang lebih besar dari tubuh Naruto tidak menindih tubuh itu, Sasuke menunduk dan mencicipi bibir Naruto yang tampak begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan, bibir itu begitu manis dan menggoda,

"Tenang sayang, aku mungkin akan

menyakitimu," Sasuke menahan pinggul Naruto dengan tangannya, karena pinggul itu bergerak-gerak mendesaknya dengan mengundang, Naruto sudah sepenuhnya ada di bawah pengaruh obat itu,

"Tapi aku berjanji, setelah rasa sakit itu, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan."

Detik itu juga Sasuke mendesakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Naruto tanpa persiapan. Hati-Hati. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya yang begitu kuat, mencoba meredakan dorongan untuk menerjang dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke dasar balutan sutera panas milik Naruto.

Hati-hati, pria ini belum pernah disentuh. Sasuke mencoba mengingatkan dirinya lagi. Penghalang itu ada, seolah mencoba menahan Sasuke memasukinya, dan Sasuke mendesak maju, mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Naruto adalah miliknya!

Tbc


	4. Chapter 3

Sleep With Mr.Uchiha

Story by Santhy Agatha

Warning : YAOI, M-PREG, TYPO(s)

"Sakit!!"

Naruto menjerit, berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Tubuhnya berteriak antara kesakitan dan keinginan untuk dipenuhi gairahnya. Sebutir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, sisa-sisa dari kesadarannya yang tertinggal.

Sasuke mendesakkan dirinya sedalam mungkin, akhirnya berhasil menembus penghalang itu, mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan

Naruto. Ketika akhirnya jeritan Naruto mereda.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengecup lembut bibir Naruto yang terbuka dan terengah-engah,

"Setelah ini…. Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana memuaskanku," ucapan itu

menggema di dalam ruangan, bagaikan janji dari sang kegelapan.

Dan Naruto, sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang menggelenyar ketika rasa sakit itu akhirnya menghilang.

Berganti dengan kenikmatan panas yang membagikan gelenyar menyiksa ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke merasakan gerakan pinggul Naruto, merasakan denyutannya yang menggenggam panas tubuhnya, yang tertanam jauh di dalam tubuh Naruto. Mendesak dengan berani, menarik Sasuke lebih dan lebih dekat lagi.

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi, menahan diri, membiarkan Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan sesuka hati.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama ketika akhirnya pria itu mencapai pemenuhan kepuasannya,

"Oh… oh … Astaga…," Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika kenikmatan itu meledak dan membanjiri tubuhnya dengan rasa panas yang tak tertahankan.

Dan walaupun Sasuke bisa memperpanjang kenikmatannya sendiri, pemandangan akan orgasme Naruto dan denyutan Naruto yang meremas dirinya, jauh di dalam sana, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Detik itu pula, Sasuke meledakkan gairahnya bergabung dengan Naruto dalam gairah yang melemahkan.

Entah apa yang membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, rasa sakit yang aneh di badannya, ataukah cahaya terang yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana. Naruto membuka matanya. Sekilas pandangannya terasa kabur, dan dia mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya.

Kamar itu, dengan nuansa putih yang terkesan tenang….

Kilasan-kilasan ingatan berkelebat di benaknya, dia masih di sekap di sini, di dalam kamar di rumah Sasuke yang jahat.

Dengan panik Naruto terduduk dari ranjangnya, dan selimutnya melorot hampir jatuh menutupi dadanya, melorot? Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyadari kalau dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, apa yang…..

"Selamat Pagi"

Suara maskulin itu terdengar dekat sekali dan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kaget, pemandangan di hadapannya membuat jantungnya bergejolak. Sasuke ada di sana, di ranjangnya, mereka ada dalam selimut yang sama, dan menilik kepada selimut Sasuke yang hampir saja melorot di pinggulnya, mereka sama-sama telanjang!

Naruto masih terperangah menatap pemandangan di depannya. Sasuke berbaring dengan angkuhnya, jelas-jelas telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berhasrat yang memiliki.

Dengan panik Naruto menarik selimutnya hampir untuk menutupi seluruh dadanya, tetapi gerakannya itu malahan membuat selimut Sasuke melorot dan hampir memperlihatkan kejantanannya. Dengan malu Naruto memalingkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan senyuman jahat oleh Sasuke.

Keberanian dan kemarahan Naruto langsung muncul ketika menyadari rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Pria ini memperkosanya! Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, Naruto tidak ingat sama sekali. Tapi yang pasti, dia sudah dinodai oleh iblis berhati kejam ini.

"Kau sungguh iblis yang tidak bermoral, mengambil keuntungan dari seseorang yang sangat membencimu!," desis Naruto menahan marah, masih tidak mau menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar suara geram Naruto, "Membenciku?," dengan santai pria itu berdiri, tak malu dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang berotot, "Lihat aku Naruto, kau meninggalkan tanda-tanda di tubuhku, kau sangat bergairah semalam, seperti kucing yang berada pada musim kawin, yang mencakar di sana sini untuk dipuaskan…. Dan atas gairahmu semalam, aku tidak yakin kalau kau membenciku"

Naruto melirik sekilas ke tubuh telanjang Sasuke yang berdiri di samping ranjang, mukanya merah padam karena malu.

Bekas-bekas itu ada, tanda-tanda merah di dada, di pinggul Sasuke, di dekat kejantanannya…. Apakah dia yang melakukannya??

"Ya. Kau yang melakukannya." ada senyum di suara Sasuke, "Dengan sangat bergairah dan lapar. Aku cuma berbaring di sana dan kau menyantapku bulat-bulat, sepanjang malam"

Kelebatan ingatan akan percintaan yang panas muncul di ingatan Naruto, samar-samar dan tidak jelas. Tapi dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya, kenapa dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya?

Naruto teringat minuman yang di berikan Juugo semalam, dan rasa muaknya memuncak ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang dicampurkan di situ, dengan mata

menyala-nyala. Dikuasai oleh kemarahan yang campur aduk menjadi satu, Naruto menantang tatapan Sasuke, mencoba tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangan Sasuke.

"Aku selalu mendengar kau jahat dan licik, tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka kau serendah itu, menggunakan obat untuk memaksa pria yang jijik kepadamu supaya mau melayanimu!"

Sepertinya kata-kata Naruto mengena di hati Sasuke karena rahang lelaki itu tampak mengeras, marah.

Dengan kasar, Sasuke menyambar jubah sutra hitamnya dan mengenakannya. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, naik ke atas ranjang dan mencengkeram rahang Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya.

Cengkeraman itu terasa keras dan menyakitkan sehingga Naruto mengernyit. Tetapi Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak mengaduh, dia tidak mau memberikan kepuasan kepada pria itu.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, satu hal yang pasti, kau sudah menjadi milikku. Dan seperti yang kubilang, segala sesuatu yang menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa lepas, kecuali aku melepaskanmu.. atau aku membunuhmu!"

Dengan kasar Sasukr melepaskan cengkeramannya di rahang Naruto, membuat tubuh Naruto terdorong lagi ke ranjang. Lalu dengan langkah tegas, Sasuke melangkah keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Naruto masih termangu di ranjang, lalu kilasan rasa sakit dan nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhnya menyadarkannya.

Noda bekas cairan mereka itu tampak mencolok di seprai

putih itu, tampak menertawakannya.

Sungguh ironis, keperjakaannya terenggut oleh bajingan berhati iblis yang ingin dibunuhnya. Tubuh Naruto gemetar, dipenuhi oleh rasa campur aduk yang menyesakkan ketika dia mencoba berdiri.

Noda bekas cairan di ranjang itu sangat mengganggunya, hingga dengan kasar Naruto merenggut seprai itu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Napas Naruto terengah-engah dan entah kenapa kemudian tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai, menangis penuh emosi.

Ingatannya melayang kepada Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya, kepada dendamnya yang belum terbalaskan, dan kepada nasibnya yang membuatnya terperangkap di sini, dalam cengkeraman musuh besarnya.

Kini dia terpuruk di sini, dalam cengkeraman Sasuke, dan yang sangat menyakitkan dia tidak berdaya menghadapi pria itu.

Naruto mengusap air matanya tiba-tiba. Tidak!! Dia sudah cukup menangis, di harus melawan, dengan segala cara!

Dengan langkah terseok Naruto melangkah ke kamar mandi, dia harus mandi dan menghapus semua jejak dan noda yang ditinggalkan Sasuke di tubuhnya.

Sasuke boleh saja menodainya, tetapi bukan berarti pria itu memilikinya. Naruto adalah pria bebas, pria bebas yang bertekad untuk menghancurkan Sasuke. Tunggu saja, dia hanya belum punya kesempatan.

Naruto hanya duduk di kursi putih itu putus asa sebab setelah sekian lama berkeliling ruangan, memeriksa setiap sudut di kamar mandi dan jendela, tetap benar-benar tidak ada celah yang bisa digunakan sebagai jalannya untuk melarikan diri.

Putus asa, Naruto duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini? Sedangkan keluar dari kamar ini saja dia tidak mampu.

Matanya melirik ke pintu kamar. Pintu yang terkunci itu satu-satunya jalan.

Tetapi yang bisa keluar masuk dari pintu itu hanya Sasuke, dan juga seorang pria bertampang dingin dan menyeramkan bernama Juugo, yang selalu ada di sebelah Sasuke setiap ada kesempatan. Pria bertampang dingin itu sepertinya ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan makanannya.

Pikiran Naruto berputar… memang rasanya tidak mungkin, jika tidak dicoba dia tidak akan tahu…

Seperti sudah diatur, pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan Naruto langsung terduduk tegak waspada, menanti siapapun yang akan masuk.

Juugo muncul di sana membawa nampan makanan, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Dan Naruto langsung sengaja memasang wajah kesakitan, "Aku minta tolong….," rintihnya sesakit

mungkin.

Juugo mengernyit dan mendekat, "Ada apa Tuan Muda?"

"Aku… aku mau muntah… tolong aku," Naruto meremas perutnya, berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin.

Dan sepertinya Juugo tidak curiga, pria itu mendekat, dan menatap Naruto, "Kau mau dibantu ke kamar mandi?"

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Dengan tangan kuatnya, Juugo membantu Naruto berdiri dan memapah tubuh Naruto yang lunglai ke kamar mandi.

Ketika Juugo membuka pintu kamar mandi, Naruto berakting seolah-olah muntahnya akan keluar, hingga Juugo langsung bergegas membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Di wastafel, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah akan muntah hebat, "Handuk… tolong….," gumam Naruto lemah, melirik ke arah lemari handuk yang ada di ujung ruangan kamar mandi, masih tanpa curiga, Juugo melangkah ke arah lemari handuk. Saat itulah dengan secepat kilat Naruto melompat dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar kamar mandi.

Juugo menyadari kalau dia ditipu ketika melihat kelebatan langkah cepat Naruto. Dia berusaha mengejar tapi terlambat, Naruto yang melompat gesit sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dari luar, lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Dengan napas terengah karena pacuan adrenalin, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar mandi, memejamkan mata, tak peduli akan gedoran-gedoran marah Juugo dari dalam, "Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri," ancam Juugo, berteriak dari dalam, "Sasuke-sama pasti akan menemukanmu, dan aku bersumpah, kalau kau sampai membuat Sasuke-sama marah, kau akan menyesalinya"

Teriakan - teriakan Juugo makin keras dibarengi dengan gedoran-gedorannya di pintu, kata-kata Juugo sempat membuat hati Naruto kecut, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke memang pria yang kejam, tetapi Naruto tidak boleh takut. Dia harus berani menantang Sasuke, menunjukkan pada pria itu kalau dia bukanlah seseorang yang bisa ditundukkan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Naruto membuka pintu putih yang tak terkunci itu, matanya mengintip sedikit keluar, khawatir kalau-kalau ada penjaga yang menjaga di pintu.

Tetapi rupanya Sasuke beranggapan Naruto terlalu lemah sehingga tidak perlu menempatkan penjaga di pintu.

Lorong itu kosong. Dengan hati-hati Naruto melangkah keluar. Suara gedoran-gedoran pintu kamar mandi dan teriakan Juugo masih terdengar ketika Naruto akan keluar, tetapi ketika Naruto sudah menutup pintu putih besar itu, suara itu lenyap dan menjadi senyap. Rupanya ruangan putih tempatnya dikurung itu kedap suara.

Naruto melangkah lagi melewati lorong itu. Tidak ada pintu lain di lorong itu, lorong itu langsung ke tangga spiral yang besar menuju ke pintu depan. Dengan hati - hati Naruto mengintip dari ujung tangga ke arah bawah. Kosong.

Kemanakah para penjaga yang dia lihat kemarin?

Pelan dan waspada, Naruto melangkah menuruni tangga. Dia sudah berhasil menyeberangi ruangan dan memegang handle pintu besar itu, ketika suara dingin yang mulai dikenalnya terdengar tepat di belakangnya, "Kau pikir kau akan kemana?"

Terlonjak kaget, Naruto membalikkan badan dan hampir menabrak dada bidang Sasuke.

Pria itu berdiri dekat sekali di belakangnya, dan menekannya ke pintu, tatapannya menyala penuh kemarahan, seperti iblis yang siap membakar musuh-musuhnya.

"Berani sekali kau mempermalukan Juugo seperti itu, dan berani sekali kau mencoba melarikan diri dari rumahku,"

Tangan besar Sasuke mencengkeram lengan Naruto dengan kasar lalu menyeret Naruto yang tidak bersedia.

Naruto meronta-ronta, mencoba bertahan, tetapi Sasuke tidak peduli, tetap menyeret Naruto dengan kekuatan besarnya. Hingga Naruto mau tidak mau harus terseret-seret mengikuti Sasuke daripada tangannya putus.

Sasuke menyeret Naruto menaiki tangga dan kembali menuju kamar putih tempat Naruto tadi dikurung.

Di sana beberapa pengawal Sasuke berkumpul, dan Juugo berdiri di sana.

Rupanya dia berhasil menghubungi Sasuke dan dibebaskan dari kamar mandi. Naruto mengernyit dalam hati, seharusnya tadi dia lebih cepat, atau mungkin dia pukul kepala Juugo dengan sesuatu sehingga pria itu pingsan dan tidak bisa menghubungi teman-temannya dengan segera.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu mendorong Naruto ke depan dengan kasar, "Kau lihat Juugo? Pria kecil seperti ini, dan kau, pengawalku yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya bisa-bisanya dibodohi seperti ini"

Juugo hanya terdiam, menatap Sasuke dengan muka datar, sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto. Hingga Naruto mengernyit, apakah pria ini memang tidak punya ekspresi?

"Dan kau Naruto," Sasuke melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya, " Ini adalah peringatan untukmu. Kalau kau membodohi salah satu pegawaiku lagi untuk melarikan diri, kau akan membuang satu nyawa, karena aku akan langsung membunuh pegawaiku,"

Tanpa dinyana, Sasuke menghantam Juugo dengan satu pukulan telak hingga kepala Juugo mundur ke belakang, darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Naruto terkesiap mundur dan makin terkesiap ketika Sasuke menghajar Juugo, lagi dan lagi tanpa perlawanan hingga pria itu

jatuh berlutut dengan memar dan bibir berdarah yang mengotori kemejanya.

Sasuke mundur satu langkah ketika Juugo terjatuh, dia menoleh dan menatap Naruto, "Kau lihat itu Naruto? Setiap kau mencoba melarikan diri, aku bersumpah akan ada nyawa yang berkorban untukmu. Mereka semua yang lengah hingga memberi kesempatan padamu untuk lari, akan kubunuh!,"

Dengan kejam Sasuke mengarahkan pukulannya sekali lagi ke arah Juugo.

Naruto berteriak, spontan mencengkram lengan Sasuke yang terayun, mencegah Sasuke menghabisi Juugo, "Jangan…. ! Jangan ! Aku yang salah, aku

yang salah! Jangan bunuh dia! Aku yang salah!" teriaknya panik.

Sasuke terdiam dan mematung, ketika akhirnya dia menatap Naruto, matanya sedingin es. Pria itu tampak amat sangat marah kepada Naruto.

"Jadi kau mengaku salah..," Sasuke mundur lagi dan Naruto merasa lega luar biasa karena pria itu tidak jadi melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Juugo yang sudah berlutut tak berdaya di lantai.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini," teriak Naruto marah, frustrasi karena Sasuke menggunakan ancaman licik untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri.

"Kau milikku, dan tidak ada milikku yang bisa keluar dari sini tanpa seizinku"

"Atas dasar apa??," Naruto berteriak marah, "Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa, apalagi pria jahat sepertimu. Aku cuma mau keluar dari sini, aku muak terhadapmu, muak atas semua yang ada di sini…. Aku cuma mau keluarr!!!!"

"Kau mau keluar hah??," Sasuke mencengkeram lengan Naruto lagi, di tempat yang sama hingga Naruto merasa lengannya memar, "Mari kita keluar!"

Tak ada yang berani menolong ketika Naruto berteriak-teriak dalam seretan Sasuke. Sepertinya kemarahan Sasuke adalah hal biasa di rumah ini dan tidak ada satupun yang berani melawan pria itu.

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke ujung lorong, ke jendela kaca lantai dua yang mengarah langsung ke balkon.

Dengan kasar Sasuke mendorong Naruto keluar lalu mendesaknya ke ujung balkon, hingga kepala Naruto mengarah ke bawah dan menatap ngeri ke kolam renang yang sangat luas di bawahnya.

Kolam itu tampak sangat bening dan dalam. Naruto bergidik. Dia tidak bisa berenang, apakah Sasuke akan mendorongnya ke bawah?

Sasuke benar-benar mendesak tubuh Naruto sampai ke ujung balkon, membuat kepalanya terbungkuk ke bawah, sementara tangannya di kekang oleh Sasuke di belakangnya, "Kau lihat itu? Salah sedikit aku melemparmu ke bawah, kepalamu bisa pecah terkena ubin pinggiran kolam," napas Sasuke sedikit terengah oleh kemarahan,

"Kau pria tak tahu diuntung, harusnya kau bersyukur atas kebaikan hatiku padamu dan keluargamu, hingga kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang…. Tahukah kau kalau aku bisa dengan mudah mencabut nyawamu kapanpun aku mau"

"Tuhan yang berhak mencabut nyawaku, bukan iblis seperti kau." Naruto berteriak berusaha menantang meski jantungnya makin berpacu kencang diliputi ketakutan luar biasa.

"Pria tidak tahu terima kasih,"

Sasuke mendorong Naruto lagi sampai ke ujung, "Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Naruto memalingkan kepalanya sehingga tatapan matanya yang penuh kebencian bertemu dengan mata dingin Sasuke,

"Terima kasih karena sudah membebaskanku"

Lalu tubuh Naruto terlempar, melayang di udara kemudian meluncur ke bawah, ke kolam renang yang dalam itu.

Setidaknya kalau aku mati, aku sudah

mencoba membalaskan dendam kita, Tou-san….

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Naruto terbanting menembus permukaan kolam lalu tenggelam.

Naruto tidak berusaha menyelamatkan diri, membiarkan tubuhnya makin tenggelam dalam kolam itu.

Matanya menggelap dan memejam, dan entah berapa banyak air kolam yang tertelan olehnya. Napasnya terasa sesak dan paru-parunya terasa mau pecah.

Oh Tuhan… aku akan mati….

Ketika Naruto sudah sampai di titik akan kehilangan kesadarannya, terdengar ceburan lain yang tak kalah kerasnya di kolam.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lengan yang kuat merengkuhnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu membawanya ke permukaan. Tubuh lemas Naruto dibaringkan di lantai di pinggiran kolam, lalu dia merasakan perutnya di tekan dengan ahli hingga aliran air yang tertelan keluar.

Naruto memuntahkan banyak air dan terbatuk-batuk kesakitan. Paru-parunya masih terasa begitu sakit dan nyeri.

Siapakah penolongnya? Apakah dia memang belum diizinkan mati?

Tangan kuat itu terus menekan hingga seluruh cairan terpompa keluar dari perut Naruto. Mata Naruto mulai buram, kesadarannya semakin hilang, ketika suara itu terdengar tenang di atasnya,

"Panggil Dokter"

Itu suara Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke yang menyelamatkannya?

Lagipula… kenapa pria itu menyelamatkannya?

Tbc

A/n : halo reader-san maaf baru bisa up skarang karena akhir" ini sibuk bnget dan males up jadi baru sekarang bisa upnya jadi selamat membaca


End file.
